1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cowl cover device, which includes a cowl cover, and a receiving member attached to an edge of a windshield and configured to lock the cowl cover.
2. Related Art
Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2003-532574 (pp. 10-11, FIGS. 1-2), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-86720 (pp. 4-7, FIG. 1), and Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2013-501672 (pp. 6-7, FIG. 2) describe cowl cover devices, respectively. These cowl cover devices apply a cowl top cover which is disposed at a so-called cowl part located between a front end part of a front windshield of an automobile and a rear side part of a hood thereof, and is designed to improve external appearance of the automobile by covering the cowl part. Moreover, a receiving member (a holder) is attached to the front end part of the front windshield while a locking claw is provided in a protruding manner in the vicinity of a rear end part of the cowl top cover. As the locking claw is inserted into the receiving member, the cowl top cover is arranged in parallel to the front windshield. This layout does not cause the cowl top cover to overlap the front windshield surface, and thus achieves a structure in which a difference in level between the cowl top cover and the front windshield surface is reduced or eliminated (made flush). Moreover, an elastically deformable sealing member is attached to a position opposed to the hood and the sealing member comes into close contact with a lower surface at a rear end of the hood in a closed state, thereby blocking hot air and odor emitted from an engine room. With the above-described configuration, the cowl cover device has advantages that it can achieve good appearance (a flush surface design effect), an aerodynamic effect, and so forth.